


7. Burning Clothes in the Backyard

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [7]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mercutio is still a child, Poor Prince, Someone is regretting all his life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Verona is a strong man, used to being obeyed. It is only expected that his family obeys him as well. Unfortunately for his blood pressure some people have the habit of interpreting words in a special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. Burning Clothes in the Backyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/gifts).



The servants were whispering among themselves. In his role as Prince Giovanni had learned the perks of listening to the small people, but as a man employing a good number of them he also knew that they had a talent for gossiping that could put most of the upper class to shame. Because of this it could be damned hard to figure out if it was something worthwhile being spread or it it was just another piece of gossip he wished he had never heard.

The whole palace had been buzzing for over an hour now, however, and he was acutely aware of the way everyone glanced at him when they thought he wasn't looking. Even the most patient man had a limit, and his was soon to be reached.

"Frederic, come here." He gestured for one of his personal guards to come closer. They were in his study, and the privacy meant that he could finally ask. "Something has set fire to the whole household's tongues. What is going on?"

The tall guard cleared his throat and got a particular expression that only appeared on Giovanni's guards when they had to deal with one specific person. He could already feel the headache approaching.

"Well, sire, as you surely recall you gave the order yesterday that no maid was to clean your nephew's rooms, since he had to learn to clean up after himself." Giovanni nodded to prompt the man to continue speaking, which he did with a grimace. "It appears that he decided there was but one solution to the problem, and it was not, ah, to clean."

Giovanni closed his eyes. "What has he done?"

"He is in the gardens, throwing his things in a pile and, uh, setting fire to it? Apparently?"

Frederic had barely finished speaking before Giovanni was out of his chair. He walked with what was clearly long strides, he did not run, through the palace halls, with Frederic following closely behind. When he looked out of one window he could see smoke, and he pushed down a scream.

He hastened his steps.


End file.
